A gear train of the type described in the Technical Field section of this disclosure is known from DE 28 49 542 A1. The gear train of DE 28 49 542 A1 is used as a load-bearing gear unit in a backrest inclination adjuster. The pinion and the ring gear are, therefore, respectively formed on a fitting and are driven by a manually driven eccentric for the relative rolling motion thereof. The tooth geometries partially incorporate an arcuate cycloid.